


A Talk over Coffee

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Candace is tired, and Vanessa's offers some words of comfort.Tumblr request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests on tumblr and this was the first one. I like how it turned out, considering I haven't really written for Vanessa before and Candace very little. 
> 
> Candessa is a good ship and should be more popular. 
> 
> I'll take PNF requests btw, just no pedophilia or incest or anything! (Stepsiblings count as incest to me.) My Tumblr is shadowofthelamp too.

Candace practically fell into the coffee shop, utterly exhausted.

The invention of the day had been a bodyswapper- Phineas had wanted to be taller, and somehow he'd decided that it was easier to do that than just borrow a pair of high-tops from someone. She'd had to chase every one of those little twerps down, and herd them together, from all over town.

Unfortunately, Mom had just been delighted the boys were so good at pretending to be each other that she didn't believe Candace, and of course by the time they got home the machine had disappeared, and everyone was back to normal.

Stacy had invited her to the mall, but Ginger had come down with something at the last minute, leaving the afternoon to herself- and right now, she needed coffee. Strong coffee.

"Uggggh." Candace plopped into the nearest table, head falling unto it with a 'thunk'.

"Long day?" It took her a minute to recognize the voice.

"You have no idea." She didn't bother lifting her head. "You?"

"Well, at the moment my dad's whole apartment is full of peanut butter and burnt metal, so I figured I'd keep away."

"Oh, right. Your dad's an inventor too, isn't he?" Candace settled her elbows on the table and pushed herself up, to see Vanessa sipping what smelled like a latte.

"You can say that." Vanessa held up a hand to wave over the waitress. "What did the boys do?"

"A bodyswapper. I was Ferb for two minutes. It was really, _really_ weird."

"I'd imagine." Vanessa smiled.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The waitress arrived, and Candace asked for a tall coffee with two shots of whipped cream. When she scribbled it down and left, Candace sighed.

"I just wish... it's dangerous and crazy, but nothing ever changes!"

"I know what you mean. My dad's evil, but my mom never believes me." Vanessa shrugs. "All I can offer is that he's been inventing crazy evil gadgets since before I was born, and he's never gotten worse than a few broken bones."

"But that's it- nobody's luck holds out that long, and they're not even teenagers yet. They don't know how much danger they can get in, they've still got that bubble of nigh- nee- you know, when you're, like, blissfully unaware or something?"

"Naivete?"

"Yeah, that's it. One of these days, one of them is going to get seriously hurt, or one of their friends will." Candace sighed. "Yeah, I want to prove I'm not crazy to Mom, but if one of them ends up with a broken neck because I couldn't stop them..."

"Candace, you care about them, but there's only so much you can do. Sometimes the universe just falls more favorably on some people than others- we just happen to be the others."

"Now there's that grim outlook I'd expect from a goth chick." Still, Candace grinned.

"Not goth, punk." Vanessa smiled back, before turning up to look at the counter. "Oh, I think this is yours."

The waitress set down a coffee cup, and Candace took a sip before sputtering and panting. "Ah-ah, hot!"

"Careful, it's hot." Vanessa was still smiling as she reached forward, using a napkin to wipe coffee off Candace's chin.

"Thee, thunks." Candace said with her tongue still stuck out.

"Look, you need to relax. The world won't fall apart if you spend one day not trying to bust your brothers. I've been meaning to have a Grievance movie marathon- what say we do it together?"

"But-"

"We can call them every hour or two if you're worried about them."

"Nope. Reminding me will just cause a relapse." Candace shook her head.

Vanessa's eyes softened. "You've tried to break the pattern before, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we won't do that. You can come over at eight, we'll watch the movies for about six hours, go to the mall or something for two, and you'll be home by four."

Candace took another sip of the coffee, and her cheeks flushed slightly from the heat.

"All right."

"Cool. And if anything crazy goes wrong at my dad's, then you're the one I'd trust to help."

The flush deepening had nothing to do with the heat, and everything with the fact that Candace suddenly noticed how deep blue Vanessa's eyes were, and how cute they were when they had little smile wrinkles on the side. Not to mention that the coolest girl she knew thought that of her  

"Y-yeah. Cool."

 


End file.
